


Petals for the Fallen

by inlovewithamurder



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithamurder/pseuds/inlovewithamurder
Summary: Tsubaki Hana has fallen for her best friend Kakashi knowing he wouldn't like her back she starts coughing up petals. Hanahaki disease. Funny isn't it? Named after the flowers and having a kenkai that allows her to use plants mainly flowers.





	Petals for the Fallen

I've been friends with Kakashi since my small clan migrated here after our village was burned to the ground and most of our members were slaughtered protecting us from rouge ninjas. We weren't a big clan but we were a strong one. I met him when I was 5 he was one of the only kids to protect me when everyone else made fun of the flowers which grew whenever I was sad. We instantly clicked and became the bestest of friends that lasted when all of his other friends died.

Smiling at the team I was co teaching the little genin joke around with each other. Sasuke sits against a tree glaring at nothing. Touching the ground a bouquet of gladiolus grew from the ground the color a dark blue like Mikoto's eyes. Sasuke glances at them and smiles gently nodding at me before picking them and walking off with them clutched to his chest.  
"That was nice Tsu. You made the emo one smile." Blushing I turn around and shyly look up at Kashi. His waves gently and I blush more walking back and bumping into a tree.  
"Y-Yeah! I-I-I've gotta go! Bye Kashi-Senpai!"

Running ff tears blur my vision as I slide down against the trees which slowly wilt over their branches hanging sadly down and protecting me from wandering eyes. Tears wash down my face like an afternoon rain that continues into the night. Tracks of crystalline rivers drip into the ground below flowers growing from the small drops. My thoughts wander back to the old team me and him were both in. Obito and Rin. Dead now but never in my mind. Standing I wipe the tears away and smile before walking back to where the team sits my eyes widening seeing a woman hanging off of Kashi's body. His eyes glance down at her every once in a while agitation and confusion hidden deep withing the black orbs. "Kashi-Senpai!" I run over and hug him making him laugh and hug me back. The girl gets shoved out of the way and she glares at me growling under her breathe. "Oh Hina-Chan this is Tsubaki my best friend. Tsu this is Hina the woman we're gonna be protecting this week." My heart cracks a bit hearing him call me his best friend but I smile none the less. "It's a pleasure to meet you Hina. I'll do my best to get you home. Where are you from?" "Hana no kuni. My family lives there." "Your from Hana?! What clan are you from?!" "I'm a civilian. I'm a lady in waiting to the clan leader's wife. I'm here looking for her daughter." "Tell me Hina is Asoka still the wife of Haruki?" Her eyes widen and she glares at me. "Yes. Why do you ask?" "I've visited Hina no kuni while traveling and just wanted to know if leadership there has changed since than. I'm ready to go when everyone else is." "We were waiting on you Tsubaki-Sensei." Sakura pipes in and smiles at me. Thanks her we start walking that disgusting lady walking next to my senpai. Sighing I trail behind Sakura falling into line with me. Suddenly I cough and Sakura pats my back as I lean forward. Her voice dullens but I faintly hear her telling Kakashi we would catch up. Coughing harder tears blur my vision and a petal covered in blood comes up from my throat. Staring at it my eyes wide Sakura cries out and looks at me shocked when another makes it way up my throat and I spit it out. "Tsubaki-San are you okay?!" Nodding she helps me to my feet and helps me walk my lungs feeling like their on fire. Coughing again another petal makes it way up my throat and once again I spit it out groaning at the taste of iron. "Sakura-Chan I'm fine don't worry. It's just a side effect of my clans Kenkai." Catching up I look at the ground coughs striking me every few minutes without another petal luckily. Making a camping ground I walk off to find sticks for the fire Sakura staying back to help catch fish for food. Hina follows along and walks next to me her eyes soft. "I feel as if we got off on the wrong foot today. Is that man your boyfriend maybe husband?" "No. He's my best friend and I tend to get a bit jealous when other woman hang onto him like that." "So a crush? I'm sorry for hanging onto him I didn't know he already cared for someone." "C-Crush?! N-N-No you must be mistake... Kakashi-Senpai could never care for someone like me. I'm like his little sister." My lungs now burning I lean over wheezing as I start coughing blood dribbling out of my mouth and down my chin another petal making its way up my throat. Spitting it out into my hand I start coughing like crazy unable to breathe I struggle until finally a full rose comes out of my mouth covered in blood. Breathing softly I stare at the flower my eyes wide open full of fear as are Hina's. "A-Are you okay?! D-Did you just cough out a rose?!" "Please don't tell Kashi! He has so much more to worry about than me." "I won't." Smiling I thanks the woman and gather sticks still coughing. Walking back to the camps 3 tents are set up. "Hey Tsu thanks for gathering the sticks. It's okay if me and you share a tent right? I have the boys sharing and Sakura offered to share with Hina to make it less awkward on me." "Y-Yeah!" Blushing I speed walk away and set the sticks down before racing off to find Sakura and thank her. Hina's POV Watching the 2 interact I smile and shake my head when Tsubaki's face lights up and she speeds walks away before setting the sticks down and running off proaboly to monitor the 2 boys. Walking to Kakashi he smiles his mask lifting up a bit indicating that.


End file.
